


戒断反应

by Mone0928



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Adderall Abuse, Beards (Relationships), Drug Use, Drugs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Touring
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18595849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mone0928/pseuds/Mone0928





	戒断反应

“Lou...你答应过我会戒掉它的。”Harry疲惫地捏了捏鼻根，靠在门框上双手环抱住自己。一缕头发脱离发胶的固定滑落在他的眼前，看不清他的表情。

Louis慌张地放下手上的药瓶，欲盖弥彰地想将手藏在身后。“我没有——”他脱口而出“我没有吃药...”声音逐渐轻下去，显然是觉得自己这个辩解十分苍白。

已经是凌晨两点，隔壁临时被改造成录影棚的房间还传来隐隐的鼓点和吉他声。他们将要在这个地方待上一个星期，开两场演唱会。今天是第一天演唱会结束的夜晚，他们不能浪费一点时间，下一张专辑的制作必须马上完成。这样晚上最早三四点睡，早上九点不到就必须起床赶去各种广播和电视采访，没有一天休息的日子已经过了两个月了。所有人的精神已经被逼到了崩溃边缘。

在一个月之前，Harry无意间翻到了Louis藏在床头柜的Adderall，他一开始并没有觉得问题有多大，毕竟谁都有压力大的时候，他也不能例外地有时候需要一根joint来保证在台上的亢奋状态。但是他没有想到的是，Louis对它的瘾有多大。

在发现这件事以后，Harry注意地多观察了Louis一些，虽然Louis掩饰的很好，他们每天呆在一起，都没让Harry发现，但Harry还是从他的一些行为发现了Louis的成瘾情况已经不是轻度了。当他们在一起写新歌的时候，Louis总是烦躁地满屋子踱来踱去，一点小事就能点燃他的怒火。但是他总是会认命似地叹一口气之后借口上厕所去吃药，回来后专注写到所有人都困得不行他却还是精神奕奕。

之前是三天一次，然后是两天，然后是一天。

可以戒掉吗。就在十几天前，Harry在床上被Louis拥着入睡前，担忧地向他提出了这个问题。

Louis默默不语很久，然后答应了。他别的什么都没说。“睡吧，我的小甜饼。”Harry感受到Louis在他的后脑勺印下一个吻。但是他一点都没有安心，他怎么能安心。

Harry当然知道Louis的压力有多大。他曾不止一次的怀疑如果自己是Louis的话能不能挺过来。他们之间不只有粉丝们看出来的甜蜜，还有不计其数的争吵，分分合合。他们都是如此的年轻固执，没有人愿意低头。他们向对方咒骂的次数多到他都记不得次数，也许比“我爱你”还要多一点。

他知道Louis有时晚上会彻夜不眠地盯着灯光不灭的城市，抽完一整盒的烟，喝完所有宾馆放在房间的酒精。但是他也知道Louis会在休假的时候和他一起找个没人认得他们的地方睡到日上三竿，在床上厮混到两人都饿到不得不起来觅食。那时候他有没人见过的最美丽放松的笑容。

他们真的快撑不下去了。这是最后一张的专辑，公司方面似乎是想压榨他们最后一滴血似的给出了条约。不仅是来自公司的压力，还有粉丝们对他们的期待，没有人想让这些一路支持他们的粉丝们失望。所以他们只能扛下来，而且要做得更好。

Harry叹了一口气，走近局促不安的Louis，稍稍弯下腰抱紧了他，掌下的身躯冰冷颤抖。“一切都会好的，Lou，再忍耐一会儿，我们马上就能自由了。”

“自由？什么自由？只能宅在家里，连买东西都只能让专业采购员出门，忍受那个虚伪的女人，陪她摆出各种恶心的动作拍照，还是假装照顾那个根本不是我的孩子？”Louis哽咽了一下。“我不能，我不能和你牵手走在大街上。这算什么狗屁自由。”

Harry只是一下一下地轻拍着Louis的背，重复着“会好的”这一句空白的承诺。什么会好呢？

他不知道。

他们都不知道。

Louis终究还是没有吃下那片药，又或者他吃下了也没关系。，因为Harry其实已经偷偷把药片换成安慰剂了，这药片长期的副作用不容小觑，他不见Louis变成一个彻头彻尾的瘾君子。Louis是他一个人的，他只能Harry上瘾。

“I'll be your Adderall."


End file.
